


The Truth in the Chamber

by crazy909



Series: Truths [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy909/pseuds/crazy909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mishap with Ron's wand in second year when the writing on the wall is discovered the wizarding world is going to get a few truths brought to them as Harry does what he does best: survive... (even 1000 years in the past, stuck speaking parseltongue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Writing on the Wall

The Chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware. The notice glistened on the wall as Ron and Hermione tried to pull Harry away.  
"Come on Harry, we don not want to be caught here," Ron said.

But it was too late, they heard the school leaving the feast, walking the halls and stairs, coming to a halt from both ends of the corridor as they spotted the writing and then Mrs Norris hanging stiffly. The three stood alone inthe centre as students pushed, trying to see what had stopped the movement.

Then there was a shout: "enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"  
It was Draco Malfoy, and at that Ron lost it. Despite Filch running up the hall, no doubt followed by other teachers called up by Malfoy's shout. He (Ron), leapt at Malfoy drawing his spellotaped wand- "You little-"

Malfoy dodged, going backwards so that he was between Harry and Ron, sparks erupted from the wand, the other students dodged.  
"Mr. Weasley!" came a stern reprimend, the teachers had arrived. "I know that this situation'- Professor McGonagall glanced at the wall- 'is tense... But! that does not give you the right to draw you wand on another student."  
During this, Dumbledore had quickly removed Mrs Norris from the wall away from the eyes of the students as he tried to calm Filch. He looked up as Ron jabbed his wand and called out:

"Why me,Professor, didn't you hear what he _said_? He **can't** say that!" A stream of blue and purple light came out of his wand at Malfoy. Unexpected as it was- Malfoy not believeing a _Weasley_ would use his wand in front of a teacher after the whole flying a car to school incident, -he still managed to duck, letting the stream pass harmlessly by to Harry, who really wasn't expecting it and was quite frankly, focusingon more important matters: the voice, Mrs Norris and whether they would be expelled or not for this incident.

Struck in the chest, he looked up in shock, engulfed in the light. He wasn't truly worried- surely the teachers could do something, but no, after all, this was unexpected for them as well.  
Ron and Hermione looked on, horrified, held back by Professor Snape as their friend glowed and then disapeared.


	2. The (Rather Dramatic) Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light returns, this time bringing two men rather than taking someone. One is unmoving while the other is kind of hysterical

The students and teachers stood still in shock. Dumbledore placed Mrs Norris carefully in Filch's arms as he walked to where Harry had been standing. He waved his wand in complicated triangular patterns, at one point the space in the hall emitted the blue light again. Stepping back, he frowned and announced to the school at whole (they had all gathered there by now),

"There are several things that I can see here, the first being a wand in good condition is needed," here he gave a look to Ron, "perhaps you, and any other student with a faulty wand can take this as a lesson to get a wand that fits you and isn't broken as accidents can -and do- happen. The second thing is that this was an accident, and _everyone_ should take note and not bother Mr. Weasley. The third thing of note," here he frowned at Malfoy, "Language as Mr. Malfoy here used, is _not_ permitted, I would ask you not to repeat this. The fourth and most important: the only spell I can discover here is the identity of the blue light. I believe it came from the comment 'he can't say that,' as the spell makes the hexed person only able to speak their first tongue- the language they knew first until the spell is broken or worn off. Where Mr. Potter is I do not know, but, please, do not worry as I am sure that the ministry will send their best and brightest to discover the second spell and from there, where Harry may be. It may take a while, and so I will be placing ward so a section of the hall here can't be walked through so that the magic is not interfered with and washed over with new spells so that Mr. Potter will hopefully be back with us soon. Now, perhaps all of us could use the rest that comes from a good nights sleep." And with that the Headmaster waved them off to their dorms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I suppose that was a distraction from the message," Snape observed, a funny look on his face.

"Indeed, Severus," Dumbledore nodded as he knelt down, gently removing Mrs Norris from Filch's arms.

"She's dead, she's dead..." he muttered, teary eyed.

"Indeed!" exclaimed Lockhart joyfully, getting a frown from McGonagall. "Such a pity that I wasn't here, why I..-"

"She is not dead Argus, just petrified, and," Dumbledore said, giving his own disapproving look to Lockhart, "No student could have done this, very few adult too, I believe. But, all will be well, I am sure. The second years are working with mandrakes this year, we will have her un-petrified by the end of the year. I would ask all of you however to keep an eye on the students, this is a terrible thing that has happened and with a message like this, we may have another attack."

The teachers all nodded. "Now perhaps we all could head off to bed, I am sure tomorrow will be... interesting," he continued, getting a look from McGonagall. "And Severus, please do talk to young Draco about his language."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week was interesting, let alone the next day. Students found all sorts of reasons to walk along the hallway despite Filch hanging around glaring and trying to remove the writing from the wall. It was all they spoke about, the teachers had to make sure there were several of them in the hall to sure there were no fights and people actually made it to class, meals or their dorms. This of course made it no surprise that when it came to the end of the week, (the day before the ministry officials were set to come), every student was jammed in the hall after dinner when a purple light appeared.

The students all jumped back from it as it radiated back, though they didn't leave despite the teachers urging. McGonagall had sent Filch for Dumbledore who arrived with all the other teachers and the last few children who had still been in the great hall. They arrived just as the light was dimming before it faded away leaving two men. One was laying on the ground, quite still as the other shook at his shoulders.

"Wake up, Wake up," he said in an oddly accented voice. "Come on, you _have_ to **get up**!" He didn't appear to notice his change in location.

 

As he struggled with his friend, the crowd was able to observe them quite well. The dead-like man had his eyes opened, he looked in shock. They were a bright emerald green and his face was framed by his long pitch black hair. The length of the hair was not enough to tame the messines of it as it stuck out in wisps all over the place and his fringe was in a messy cut layered all over his face, he was a short man, but because of how skinny he was he seemed to suit it, as even while lying on the ground in a dead-like state he seemed a proud, able and a leader; the man kneeling, shaking his friend had a mane of red hair, (darker than the Weasley's red hair, even Ginny's tomato red colour), it was long and supposed to be pulled back with a tie, he'd obviously been doing something that had loosened it as it hanged in his face, (not with the styled messiness of his friend, this was just mess and needed a good comb), he was tall, next to his friend even kneeling he looked at least two head taller. With broader shoulders and more meat on his bones he appeared very opposite to his friend, especially when they saw his eyes, a dark brown, almost black colour. As he looked up and seemed to notice the curious students he started and rattled off a sentence in a language they didn't understand. At this point Dumbledore spoke up.

"We'd be glad to help, but I'm afraid we don't understand that language," he said.

"English?" the red-head frowned, he glanced at the dark haired man, "I though- oh," he looked around again. "A.. _healer_ , 1992, thats... the _year_ yes? Zar here told me a bit... _Madam_ _Pomfrey_ , yes? **Please** , somethings wrong... he's _not_ '- he shook the man- 'not _dead_ , it was a red light, not green _and_ , - and a new word." He looked almost proud as he felt the dark haired man's neck. "See, a beat... he's alive, _now_ , it's very... _slow_ ," he spoke well, but slowly, English was obviously not his first language.

"May I?" asked Dumbledore, "Albus Dumbledore, I am not a healer bu-"

"Headmaster," he smiled faintly, looking a little pale, "He said, told me, a great wizard, did not really know you... some crazy Black Lord was _af-af-_ **scared**. Scared of you and your magic _apparent-ley_ ," he pushed the man over to Dumbledore as he spoke and allowed him to wave his wand over the man, while keeping a firm hand on his own wand.

"He is just stunned," Dumbledore said confused.

" _Stunned_?" the red-head said, "Shock does not-"

"No, he's stunned with a spell, it can be broken with a simple finite.- the spell is cast with stupify."

Looking warily at the headmaster, he cast the spell: "finite."

The man unfroze with a start and a groan, " _honestley_ , I know you thought I was dead or seriously injured but did you have to shake so hard?" The confusion he saw on his friends face made him say something that appeared to be the language the man spoke in at first, he laughed at the reply.

The dark haired man still grinning looked at the headmaster, "I suppose you need an explaination?" he asked sheepishly, "though it is all Ron's fault."

"You always blame this 'Ron'" the red-head frowned, "you could have- " he broke off into the more comfortable language.

" _Dodged_ or _ducked_ would have both worked," dark-hair explained, then, "Well it **was**. Just accidently his fault which I **also** say."

The crowd looked shocked at this, and Ron himself having pushed to front hoping his spell had worn off was looking stunned, in a shock way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupify: said to stun somebody, they can't move. I am taking this to mean that despite the fact they are breathing it isn't noticable or slowed. in my mind this would mean at a quick check over and never having seen the spell it could appear that the stunned person is in fact dead.


	3. Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should the visitors be believed or not?

" _ **Harry**_?" Ron asked, disbelievingly.

"Yes, Ron," Harry said at the same time-

"I still think 'Harry' is.. _odd_ ," the red-haired man muttered.

Harry pushed him in the shoulder and stood, rolling his eyes. "How many nicknames did you make up for me when I was stuck speaking-" the last word was said in the other language. The red-head nodded in defeat: "hmm."

Now Harry looked at the teachers, "I've been gone a while," he said, gesturing to himself, " **but** ,- _oh_!" he grinned and moved his hair from his forehead. There in the centre was the famous lightning scar. "This is not easily copied and Voldemorts magic still lingers, we were never able to remove it.- of _course_ a simple blood test should clear up I'm the fact I'm James and Lily's son. I believe I would have two names though, as when this moron-"

"I can tell you are _in_ \- _insultin_ ' me even if I do not understand what you are saying _complete_ -, **fully** ," the red-head scowled.

"I know," he grinned.

"How would he **_not_ ** know you're name?" Malfoy had decided to speak up, "Famous Potter..."

Harry shrugged, "Well, I was sent around one thousand years to the past, interesting spell that, took Rowenna and myself **_years_ ** to dismantle and understand it. Impressive for an accident, I think Hogwarts must have helped you out. Anyway, a thousand years and stuck speaking--(that word again) well I couldn't _exactly_ tell Godric my name _could_ I..." he trailed off. "This is Godric by the way," he added absently.

Godric bowed, "Godric of the Hollow at your service," he smiled.

" _Godric_ and _Zar_?" McGonagall gasped.

"Salazar," Godric confirmed. "That was Rowenna's choice, he was still speaking in -- when we chose, he sighed when given them- the names. I always called him- in -- of course, that's the language I grew up talking- Snake-Tongue, Silver-Tongue, Slytherin, _uh_.. _planner_? --, umm.."

"Some names can't be translated properley, it'd be like 'he who hisses' or something similar I believe. 'Planner,' again, 'maker of plans' also known as ' **sensible** ' and not sneaking up on _dragons, gryffins and other deadly creatures._ He had a few dozen names for me," Harry turned to the crowd. "When I reacted at 'Slytherin' he made it my name. I just dealt with it, especially after I discovered I was travelling with Godric slayer of the Gryffin of D'or, shortened to Godric 'Gryffindor' at times and going to see The Lady Ravenclaw. When she found out I hadn't a first name she named a few dozen until I agreed, and, as the Lady Hufflepuff was visiting the next week, _so_... well, Salazar it was. **Thankyou** Mr. Malfoy for basically making me the founder of your house. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Godric, "How is it that ..after living with us for twenty or so years you still use your .. _strange_.. uh, _phrases_?"

Harry, or Salazar whoever he was glared, Godric grinned.

" _Uh_ , I do," stuttered Hermione, "If you're Salazar Slytherin... whats the chamber of secrets?"

At that the man twitched. "That is Godrics fault, and mis-translation I believe. A chamber is a set of rooms, correct?" Hermione nodded. "Well, to get away from annoyances like Godric, yes I am insulting you again, I protected it in -- so nobody could get in, and hid the entrance. There is- _was_ \- about five so I couldn't be followed mainly after Godric convinced the students it was a treasure hunt for 'Salazar's Secret Chambers,' that's all I can think of, I don't actually know what people think about me other than I only liked Purebloods, (not true), wanted muggles dead- so did Godric and Helga for that matter, Rowenna was the only one who didn't so- _well_ , I don't see the problem, _particularly_ after my **son** was burnt at the stake. _Oh yes_ , I'm also the epitome of **evil**. I didn't think the story would last this long and I really don't understand this message.." he pointed to the writing

"The chamber is meant to have a monster in it to be used to clear out mu- _muggleborns_ ," Malfoy sneered.

The man blinked and looked at Godric, they had a quick conversation. Scratching his face thoughtfully he answered, "My Sasha should still be alive and if no one renewed the charms on her eyes she is deadly, she doesn't eat people though and is here to protect the school. No one can control her if the schools under attack, but if she was just leaving the chambers and believed a room safe she would of probably had her eyes wide open. She prefers that when she first leaves the tunnels. She closes her first eyelid after though, so petrification makes sense." He looked at the wall where the words still glistened. "Open, this says, has it happened before, it seems as though everyone should understand it?"

 

"I died." A voice spoke up, it was a ghost, not many recognised unless they spent time in the girls bathroom. "I saw yellow eyes and I died."

"That sounds like Sasha, I am sorry. I had been working on a permenant spell but I came back here before it was complete. Perhaps you could show me where you died. Hogwarts changes everything, **honestley** there's three towers missing..."

" _Ahem_ ," announced Dumbledore, "while this is very informative, we do need to properly comnfirm who you are. I cannot just have two people in the school claiming to be the founders of Hogwarts. If you would perhaps agree to use veritaserum? We could then have the matter cleared up and then the unplesantness of the chamber fixed."

"A truth serum?" Harry asked, "That is _not_ very reliable, I have shields in my mind anyway... Not to metion I was working on one and they not reliable if you _truly_ believe what you're saying _and_ -"

"We do not need a potions ... _a_ \---, **Salazar** ," Godric rolled his eyes.

" _Lecture_." Harry said, "And I wasn't _lecturing_ , I am making a _point_ so we don't look insane."

"We will involve the ministry so they can check. We have 'time-turners' now, -they allow you to go a certain distance back in time. If we involve somebody who worked with them they may be able to show the type of magic used and show whether you are telling the truth along with the veritaserum and perhaps some knowledge Harry would know that we can confirm," the headmaster said plesantly.

Godric blinked. "Truth potion, questioning, magic traces to prove who we are," Harry summerised.

As Godric nodded he explained "English isn't his first language so sometimes talking to fast like that is confusing."

"He called it English," Malfoy said.

"Yes, I've been teaching him."

"Well what was your first language if he said you were speaking --? Professor Dumbledore said that one of the spells made you speak the first language you understood and your parents spoke English."

"--. My first language was --, happens with everyone who speaks --. There isn't many in Britain, more in warmer countries. I met a number in Greece and their are Naga in India so a number of -- are there too."

Malfoy rolled his eyes "What **is** \--? or however you say it?"

"Uh, I suppose it must have a different name now, huh?" Harry shrugged, "I speak to snakes, whats that called now?"

He was met by shocked silence. "Slytherin was a Parselmouth," Hermione said, hestitently.

"As I said," Harry agreed. "So I'm a Parselmouth who speaks Parsel an-"

"Parseltongue."

"...Speaks Parseltongue and writes in Parselhand.. I suppose. The writing is magic, you can learn to read it and write, I had to learn as well, it's kept in familys, not automatic like speech," Harry shrugged.

"Harry didn't speak Parseltongue, he _wasn't_ evil!" Ron protested.

"I accidently set a Python on my cousin, Dudley, at the zoo once actually."

"Perhaps we can head back to the great hall, I doubt any will sleep until this is resolved. I shall call a ministry representive over immeadiatley." said Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for the short chapters, due to them being written on a post-it, I can't really estimate the length it would be online. Hopefully as I get used to it the chapters will become longer  
> the -- in the work indicate another language. Part of it is the language Godric originally spoke, which I will not name and part is Parseltongue. I won't translate unless needed and often Harry/Salazr and Godric will have conversations in that language. It should be easy from the context which language it is. If there's trouble I can add some words in.


	4. The Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he who he says he is?

Apparently telling the ministry it appeared that Harry Potter had turned back up, claiming he was _Salazar Slytherin_ , with another wizard claiming he was _Godric Gryffindor_ , made them act faster to confirm the facts then telling them about the disapearence of The-Boy-Who-Lived. This was seen by how the wizards who dealt with time (from the Department of Mysteries), Madam Amelia Bones, (there as Head of the Aurors and to administer the veritaserum), Alastor Moody, (who was retiring but decided to hang on a few hours to see this situation Albus had got himself into), Arthur Weasley, (who's son accidently caused the mess in the first place), Cornelius Fudge, (Minister of Magic) and Lucius Malfoy (who was discussing important matters with the Minister) all turned up an hour after the incident. To be _fair_ , it _should_ have taken about half that time but Madam Bones was busy chewing the Minister out for not informing the aurors of the situation in case it was more than just miscast magic and Dumbledore for not informing her about the chamber of secrets. Either way it was good reaction time for the ministry after the week it was going to take to investigate Harry's disappearance.

 

The students all sat at the house tables as Godric and the dark haired man, who-nobody-knew-what-to-call-as-they-didn't-know-which-was-better-or-worse-in-this-situation-and-what-did-he-want-to-be-called-anyway? sat in of the teachers table out the front in chairs, being stared at by curious students, teachers and mostly-ministry-officials. Godric was looking was looking around curiously at the differences he saw between times, while 'Whathisname' just had a small, soft smile on his face as he glanced around.

"Well..." announced Cornelius Fudge into the silence, "Well..."

"...Perhaps we should start with the questions?" Madam Bones said dryly, "there won't be a point in using veritaserum if they answer incorrectly. I believe Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger know him well, you two should have some information only Harry could answer correctly I believe?"

The two nodded. "Harry said that Hagrid, was the first to introduce him to the wizarding world," Hermione added.

"Thankyou, that should help as also. Now, Sir, may I ask as Harry Potter, what day you did your school shopping on an who can confirm this?"

"July 31st, Hagrid rescued me from the rock my family was staying at, wrote my acceptence letter and took me shopping. Obviously Hagrid can confirm this as well as all the customers at the Leaky Cauldron as I shook hands with them all, the goblins- Griphook too me to my vault; Draco Malfoy I met in Madam Malkins and I recieved my wand from Mr. Ollivander, who says he remembers every wand ever sold I presume he could confirm this as mine," Harry grinned as he answered the question, holding his wand up.     

The adults blinked, they hadn't thought of that. Madam Bones sent Arthur Weasley to get Ollivander as she continued the non-veritaserum questioning, (after the first answer was accepted as true).

"Can you name significant people on all your trips to and from Hogwarts?"

"I met the Weasley's in first year, they helped me onto the Platform. Mrs Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were there. Ron sat in my compartment, Fred and George visited. Malfoy, (Draco), Crabbe and Goyle dropped by, scabbers bit Goyle. Hermione and Neville came by looking for his toad, Neville came by twice. Going home I sat with Ron and Hermione. This year Ron and I drove a flying car to school because the barrier was closed. I think a house elf may have done that."

"Oh!" said Ron, "Harry only told the twins, Hermione and myself about the house elf."

"Mr. Potter?" asked Madam Bones.

He shrugged. "He was in my room when I was sent up..." he paused, thinking. "I don't recall everything he said, this was about twenty years ago for me.... but he didn't want me to go to Hogwarts, he said there was danger but did not involve He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named... He cried when I asked him to sit and was noisy. Uncle came up and yelled as he was disturbing their party.. his name was Dobby."

"Dobby?" Madam Bones asked, Harry nodded. "I believe you have a house elf with the name Dobby, Lucius?"

Lucius glared, nodded and called out, "Dobby!" and he appeared, looking very frightened. "Did you visit Harry Potter in the summer?" he asked. Dobby gave a shaky nod.

"Then that is confirmed," Madam Bones said. "If Dobby could stay, I may need to question him later. Now, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, perhaps you could ask questions your friend would know."

The two looked at each other. Ron grinned, "Why does Hermione need to sort her priorites out?"

Harry's lips twitched, "because the two of us could come up with more ideas to get us killed, or worse; expelled."

Hermione blushed red, but they nodded, it was the corret answer. It gave Hermione an idea though, "Nicholas Flammel."

"He's not very recent, being over six hundred and your version of 'a bit of 'light' reading' is worse than Rowena's. He created the Philosophers stone and we found the book he was in because I read Dumbledore's chocolate frog card on the train and then Neville gave me it again, causing me to remember."

"Professor Quirrel..." Ron started, not knowing the kind of question to ask adn Dumbledore made a gesture with his hand causing him to stop.

Harry didn't see that and probably wouldn't have care anyway, "he had Voldemort on the back of his head, under the turban," he grimaced in rememberance, "he tried to kill me in the first game. Professor... well, a Professor saved me, as well as Hermione. I don't think I should go into anymore detail with that... Quirrel was trying to get the Philosophers stone for Voldemort."

"How about the Mirror of Erised?"

"I found it in a spare room as I ran from Mr.Filch and Professor Snape as I was out after hours. I took you the next night. I continued going, you didn't think it was a good idea. The headmaster prevented me after a few weeks... ... It shows our most deepest desire. I saw my whole family, all around me.... The headmaster said he saw himself holding woolen socks as he wants those, not books," he grinned.

There were a few more qustions until: "How did you become Salazar Slytherin?" Madam Bones asked. As he had answered the questions correctly so far and they were things only he could know, they would presume him sane, especially after veritaserum, confirmation from Ollivander about the wand and perhaps seeing the Chamber of Secrets, (which was apparently just a hidden set of rooms, which while safer, a little.. disapointing considering all the rumors and mystery behind it).

"Ron, Hermione and I attended Nick's Deathday Party- oh, Happy Deathday, Sir Nicholas!- I heard a voice in the walls talking about killing, so I followed it... in hindsight, stupid, but all the teachers were at the feast. We came across Mrs Norris and the writing on the wall. Then the whole school turned up. Malfoy said Mudbloods would be next... and I would like to point out that I may call some muggleborns that as that is what magicals called them athousand years ago. Was a lot less obvious and showed the magical lines they needed to be taught. We were usually considered an odd kind of cult I suppose but not magical and despite what people spread about hardly any real magicals being caught they were wrong," Harry finished darkly. "But that is off topic, Malfoy said that and Ron reacted. They were then told off and Ron gestured rather violently at Malfoy sending a stream of light, he dodged, so it hit me and I... vanished I suppose. I'm not sure what it looked like to everyone else. Then I met him," Harry pointed at Godric.

~~~

It was decided they'd use the Veritaserum to double-confirm and then Mr. Ollivander checked the wand. "Ah, yes," he said. "Holly and Phoenix, eleven inches. You were a tricky customer, Mr. Slytherin. Your name fits more now.."

"You seem confident he is Salazar Slytherin," Dumbledore questioned.

"He knows everyone as they walk in and knows all the wands he's sold. So have the rest of his family, I knew four Ollivanders in my- the other time." Salazar, (as we must now call him), stated.

"Indeed. I never forget. My whole family has been wand makers, since before we opened shops, and **_that_ ** was in _382BC_ , over 800 years before Hogwarts was opened. My family keeps track of what a family's magic looks like so we don't have to go through the entire shop. The Slytherin family has always been seen as 'odd' by my family since Salazar because the magic was so strange. A muggleborn, you see is the descendant of a squib as I am sure Mr. Gryffindor and Slytherin can confirm..."

The two nodded.

"Hmm. So, Mr. Potter had the magic from his mother, she had two types mixed from her anscetors which was then mixed with his fathers two (coming from his ancestors and mother). Mr. Potter is also the heir to his godfathers house, he made this certain by allowing his magic to mix. This gave Mr. Potter Potter magic mixed with Black, (James), two Blacks, (his godfather), and the magic from his mother- do you know it?"

"Yes, we wanted family to teach the ...muggleborns. I created a linage potion. I would say it's lost, forgotten or no longer in use as it requires Basilisk venom."

"You can't drink...!"

"I know," Harry cut Lucius Malfoy off. "It just needs a drop of blood. The venom in the potion separates the blood line out because basically it's 'killing' the blood. The rest of the ingredients react to give a nice list. I made quite a number of family trees that way, including the Blacks, Princes, Malfoys and Weasleys. My son (adopted son), and I were looking for a way to update it... I hope he continued working on that. -But yes, Mother was related to the Princes and Shafiq family."

"Yes, that was the magic. It was most amusing she entered with a Prince to recieve her wand-"

"Excuse me for interupting," Hermione said, "But if a muggleborn has magic from two ancestors and a pureblood from their parents, what about a halfblood?" Muttering arose;

"There are more than one reason that muggles aren't liked. That is one, which is why families get insulted when one marries them." Harry explained. "I think it has been exaggerated over the years, as obviously it is muggleborns not liked now. However, there is nothing wrong with marrying a muggle, it can boost previous ancestral magic leading to magic not used for centuries to become avaliable again, sometimes it does nothing, the child just get their grandparents magic. The trouble comes when a halfblood marries a muggle, their childs magic will be fine, but when that child has children the magic doesn't accept the other parents completely.They will have mainly the halfblood parents magic. If this child marries a non-magical, magic _can_ die out; it will re-appear in a muggleborn in the distant future, but for now, it's gone. Magicals always focused on the future rather than there only been on muggle in the family, of course we don't like muggles also because they're out to kill us all and we have to hide our magic in fear of the children who can _not_ magic themselves out of a situation.

Of course the opposite can happen. If you marry pure magical, magical, magical; magic will become stagnant again. A squib being born means that the magic has gone stagnant, it needs new blood. Marrying a muggleborn, as their magic hasn't been around for a while or a muggle will help it continue. Magic doesn't go all at once, so a squib in the family doesn't mean the end, it's a warning. It may seem bad talking about powering up magic through marriage, but people often marry for power. Really though, if you choose your partner because you like them, it's more likely to be a better match. It also means you don't arrange to marry the same sort of family's again again. Magicals enjoy connecting family's for status, even a thousand years ago, this is a dangerous practise though. I predicted a rise in the muggleborns in the future because of this; I was looking at my year while making my point in the past, while diminished because of war, there were far more mugleborns and a great loss in tradition."

"Mr. Slytherin is correct," Ollivander spoke, heard by everyone despite the noise that arose from that declaration.  Pureblood and Halfbloods a little, (or more), insulted and Muggleborns whispering excitedly as they thought about being related to a great magical family. "But, as I was saying, Mr. Potter magic mixed with his wifes and would create his son with five mixes because Black magic was so prominet, however there was six. Five was unusual enough, however that was passed away as a future thing, which it was -a godfather making their godson heir was mostly unheard of due to the large familys, as such the ritual did not exist. Six however was odd, I believe I understand it, but as I have divulged such personal information, I would prefer that part in private."

"Thankyou," said Salazar.

"Does that mean you can tell us who's related to the other founders?" called out a Ravenclaw "I mean we know that-"

"That the Dark Lord, who goes by Voldemort, if my direct heir or not is disowned from the family line, cut from the magics and eliminated from the House?" Salazar said and a magic rose around him making his words true. The Ravenclaw looked shocked. "What? after everything he did, some in my name, you expect me to allow him in my family?" Salazar questioned. "And with the other's, I'm sure Mr. Ollivander does know, but that is private information. But, I would appreciate if you could confirm this is Godric, if you are able."

"He is," Ollivander determined, after looking at the wand. "Cypress and Gryffin feather, 8 and a half inches."

**Author's Note:**

> At this point in time I do not have access to word or any program like that. This means this was edited just by me, so if there are major errors, please point them out. Minor errors will be ignored until I have word (or some other form of editing program), unless there is a mass of them. When i have a way to edit, type, save and set out properley rather than just using a post-it on the computer this will be all corrected. Thankyou.


End file.
